Debt
by Yarii
Summary: Mikasa was saved by Rivaille when they were supposed to save Eren from female Mikasa was in debt with Rivaille and Rivaille asked for How would Mikasa repay Rivaille? no- definitely not giving her
1. Chapter 1

(minor spoilers actually. I like this pairing but I don't know about you guys 8'DD and it's been very long since I wrote anything. Well, enjoy!)

"I'll take responsibilities" Mikasa said, staring into Rivaille's menacing-looking eyes.

Rivaille didn't say anything but stared back. He turned away and limped a few steps before he worked on his maneuver tools. Mikasa, followed from behind, focusing solely on the figure within the corporal's arm; her dearest Eren.

_Eren… I'm glad you're safe but… now I'm in debt with this short corporal. _Mikasa let out a sigh of relief but it turned to a discomforted glare. She never wanted to be in debt, not Eren not Armin and definitely not Corporal Lance Rivaille who had beat the shit out of Eren and saved him. Was he an enemy or not? He might be an ally to the humanity, but what about Eren? What about Mikasa? No- She definitely wouldn't let Eren be taken away. Her Eren was hers alone.

Unprecedented events happened when the Scouting Legion presumed a suspect of who might be the one who had killed the experiment titans as well as the female titan. A battle took the place within the Wall of Sina and caused Eren to lose his conscious. He was then brought to a room.

Mikasa waited for Eren to wake up which made up the conclusion that she hadn't slept at all. She sat near the bed Eren was sleeping in. Then she recalled what had happened back in the forest. She clenched both fists on her thighs. As expected, she couldn't accept the fact that she screwed up, owed someone and had her Eren being saved by the corporal. As extra, her Eren being held in Rivaille's arm.

"Mikasa, we'll leave Eren to you then. Get any rest you can." Armin said as he excused himself out of the room along with Jean.

"Yes." Mikasa nodded and smiled a little. She saw Armin and Jean went out of the room and she turned her gaze to Eren. She pondered again about being in debt and it made her feel frustrated to her disgust. A sudden knock on the door brought her back to her senses and she went to open the door. To her surprise and dislike, it was Corporal Rivaille.

Rivaille slid through her and walked up to see Eren. It made Mikasa feel uneasy and insecure. _What is he going to do with Eren? _She wondered, looking wary of Rivaille.

"hmph." Was all Rivaille voiced. He marched his way back to the exit, walking out. He had walked half way when he decided to go back. "Ackerman." He called out.

Mikasa turned around and faced him, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Yes?!"

Rivaille sighed, looking not amused. "you owe me one." He buzzed off.

"tch." Mikasa frowned; biting her lower lip. She finally decided to look for Rivaille in his office. She looked at Eren's peaceful sleeping face once and swiped his bangs away from his forehead. She planted a soft kiss over his forehead and excused herself. "I'll be back soon."

Soon enough Mikasa reached the door to Rivaille's office. She was about to knock on the door before the door was flung open and almost hit her. She reflexively sent her fist forward, stopping the door from pushing further and left a crack on it.

Rivaille came from behind the door, glaring at Mikasa in which Mikasa returned with a hard stare. Silence filled the air for a moment before Mikasa retracted her fist and did the salute. "Mikasa Ackerman, present."

"I thought it was time you appear." Rivaille walked back into his office, sitting on the chair behind his desk. Mikasa assumed she should follow into the office and she did. As expected of the clean-freak, everything was neatly arranged and books were all in the shelf.

"How am I supposed to repay?" Mikasa asked; sounded ignorant. Apparently, she thought it was a right to compensate the way the victim wished.

"not up to it?" Rivaille asked, taking a sip of his tea as he stared at Mikasa. Rivaille seemed to notice the ignorance in Mikasa's tone.

"no sir." Mikasa replied, knowing the corporal noticed of her unwillingness.

Rivaille kept his stare on her. "I saved your life. How do you think you should compensate?" He asked, walked to the spot in front of Mikasa and sat on his table; making him just a little bit shorter than Mikasa. He crossed his arms, waiting for the reply.

"I have no idea, sir." Mikasa replied bluntly. _I won't let go of Eren for sure and he's not getting Eren. I have to make him step away from Eren._

"How do you think of life?" Rivaille asked, taking another sip of his tea.

"Precious, sir." She replied.

"How about you give your precious thing to me. Very easy, isn't it?" He suggested, eyeing her.

"I will not hand Eren over!" Mikasa snapped, looking anxious.

For a second, Rivaille seemed to be smirking. _Weakness, found._ He thought. He crossed a leg over another, still waiting. Seeing how nervous Mikasa was, made him happy a tiny bit. He had taken a penchant over this girl who was oddly attached to Eren Jaeger.

"If I insist on having him?" Rivaille provoked, placing the cup of tea down.

"I'll make you give him up." Mikasa clenched both fists. She sounded very determined which amused Rivaille even more. What would Mikasa give to keep Eren safe?

"How are you-" Didn't manage to finish his words, Rivaille found this girl even more amusing. She actually took a daring step to tighten their proximity by pulling his shirt's collar and kissed him. In return, Rivaille kissed back and licked her lips before he pulled away.

"I've paid my bill. Excuse me." Mikasa walked towards the exit, wiping her lips. It was clearly shown on her face how the act disgusted her. However, a strong hand yanked her back and banged her onto the wall. Two hands seemed to restrain her hands.

"not quite precious." Rivaille said.

"kh." Mikasa sent her forehead forward, trying to head-butt Rivaille but he dodged it fluently. She was going to kick him in his groin but her legs were trapped between his.

"not being obedient."

"let me go."

"I won't let go of Eren otherwise."

Mikasa admitted that she was definitely not the upper-hand when Eren—her Eren was at stake. She became speechless. She looked away; cheeks a bit flushed.

"Good." Rivaille said before he dived to nibble on her soft lips. Mikasa tried to struggle but to no avail. No—she wasn't going to lose. She said it that she would make Rivaille give up on Eren. She had to retaliate. She forced herself to kiss back and bite Rivaille's lower lip. She wrung her hand free to take a grip of Rivaille's back hair and force a deep kiss between them. _At least, this much should keep him away from Eren. _She thought.

Rivaille's free hand(which Mikasa's hand wrung out from) slid under her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt. Apparently, it made Mikasa pushed him away. Rivaille pulled her along, dragging them falling onto the sofa. They breathed faster. Rivaille turned the table around, hovering above Mikasa. He continued to unbutton her shirt while he kept her busy with a deep passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth and had a tongue fight. Mikasa's arms circled around his neck, pulling him closer.

Rivaille moved downward, removing the scarf around her neck though Mikasa struggled to keep the scarf. Although the scarf was not fully removed, at least it was not covering her neck anymore. Rivaille went to nibble and suck on her neck, making her moaned softly.

A disturbing knock rang. "Rivaille! Rivaille! Are you in? can I come in? are you cleaning?" Shit. It was Hanji.

"shut up." Rivaille said to Mikasa, biting on her neck, drawing droplets of blood. Mikasa withstood the pain, not making any sound.

Rivaille removed himself from Mikasa. "tch" he grunted. "dress yourself in a minute while I get the door." He walked to the door, opening it slightly. Rivaille and Hanji had a stupid talk about titans and the conversation ended with a bang of the door. Hanji pouted her lips and returned to her room.

"You may go" Rivaille said, leaning on the wall beside the door.

Thus, Mikasa excused herself, face feeling hot and frustrated to return that bite Rivaille did on her neck. _I'll take my revenge on his neck next time._


	2. Chapter 2

(upon request aaandddd free time, I did this sequel to Debt. Enjoy!)

_I'll get my revenge…_

Mikasa paced back and forth in her room. It had been a few weeks since she paid her bill to Corporal Lance Rivaille and she couldn't stop recalling it. She was frustrated, she was furious and she wanted to get her revenge—she had to, otherwise, she couldn't keep her composure and the more she couldn't face Eren for losing.

Knocking on the door could be heard. It successfully made Mikasa flinch in surprise. Ever since the sudden knocking done by Hanji ruined the whole thing, Mikasa found herself unable to take her revenge that day. Of course, she was annoyed by it. She hoped her revenge would work fluently without any obstacles.

"Mikasa? Are you in?" Eren said as he opened the door, entering.

"Ere-" Mikasa was happy; very happy to see Eren. But there was this annoying 'thing' following her Eren. Unfortunately, Rivaille followed behind. "-n! what brings you here?" she asked, pretending not to see Rivaille.

"Err- Mikasa, Corpora—" Eren tried to inform but to no avail. His sentence was cut.

"Eren, what have you been doing? I heard you were taken for experiment. How did it go? Was it painful?" Mikasa asked and it was obviously on purpose.

"Oi. Don't waste my time." Rivaille warned.

"Well? How did it go?" Mikasa prodded.

"M-Mikasa, calm down—" Eren persuaded.

"Ackerman" Rivaille called, feeling very annoyed.

"Eren? Why are you hand-cuffed?" Mikasa further asked and it marked the Corporal's limit. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to face him. "we're here to pick you up so get ready." He said.

"…I'm sorry I didn't see you, sir. You're under my eyesight range." Mikasa provoked; glaring. She struggled her wrist free and went to get her jacket and maneuver tools; excluding the blades and the container. She moved next to Eren and embraced him, pushing him out of the room.

_This bitch… _Voila! Rivaille was angered! Mikasa did a wonderful job provoking. Either way, he followed behind. He folded his arms, glancing at Eren who had quite a trouble to free himself from Mikasa's hold. Rivaille sighed as he walked his way between them, separating them to Mikasa's dislike very much.

"So, Eren got called up to the court again. We need you to be there to get your testament on Eren's behavior—" Rivaille explained briefly.

"—He's good." Mikasa replied bluntly.

"would you shut up and listen first?" Rivaille frowned. "it's Eren's behavior in titan form. And the higher ups want you to tell them specifically about Eren attacking you." _She finally shut up. This darn woman._

A while of pregnant silence surrounded their air, making both Eren and Mikasa uncomfortable. Both were worried what might happen if Eren lost his control over his mouth. Rivaille would be there to stop him, yes he would but would it be another continuous violent kicking? No—Mikasa wouldn't let it happen for twice. It was horrible, it was a nightmare. That night after the previous court was done, she had a nightmare for real.

Mikasa broke in cold sweat. "Will Eren be alright…?" she muttered.

Eren, being in his own thoughts didn't realize what Mikasa uttered, while Rivaille heard it clearly. He unfolded his arms, taking Mikasa's hand in his. Perhaps he was attempting to comfort her? Rivaille who had never been good in showing sympathy especially towards a girl was actually trying.

"!" Mikasa jolted in surprise as she pulled her hand up to her chest. She eyed Rivaille. _What does he want?! _She grew uneasy.

_She's the same as others. Getting insecure around me. I guess it's not that…bad. _Rivaille thought, turned his gaze to the way and then to Eren. He rolled his eyes, seeing the forever restless Eren. "Hurry up." He urged them.

Within short timing, they reached the court. Everyone there stared at them for being late but apology was not needed. They went to their respective positions. Eren crouching on the ground at the center of the room while Rivaille and Mikasa stood with the rest of the Scouting Region members.

"We hereby are going to do another discussion over Eren Jaeger, the transforming human. Upon his mysterious power, we need to know the testimonies from the witnesses. Is Mikasa Ackerman present?"

"Yes! Mikasa Ackerman, present!" Mikasa strode forward and gestured the salute.

"So we have heard you confirming that Eren Jaeger tried to kill you in titan form. And we heard from other members that you claimed Eren was trying to hit a fly instead."

"Y-yes…" Mikasa confirmed, feeling rather annoyed. _Why is that information being presented?_

"What makes you think he was trying to hit a fly? Isn't it absurd?"

"Because there was a fly.

"Why do you think there was a fly?"

_Tch… _"Because I heard the fly." Mikasa tried to convince. She kept her composure calm, not exposing her annoyed face.

"In that situation, are you sure you heard it?"

"Yes I did. I am very aware of it."

"Oi… you can't stop lying" Rivaille whispered from behind; his figure completely invisible to the higher-ups. "Stop wasting time and confess already" Rivaille urged; somehow pressuring her with his elbow on her back.

Mikasa felt enough pressure from both the annoying questions and Rivaille. She pinched Rivaille with the hand placed behind her back. She earned Rivaille's annoyed face which she felt although she couldn't see. Though she wouldn't want to mind it at the moment.

"Well then, Eren Jaeger. You said you weren't conscious when you tried to kill Mikasa Ackerman. How do you think we all should trust you?" Another annoying question.

Rivaille strode forward, beside Mikasa and nudged her. She nudged back with her elbow rather roughly. Rivaille was trying to ask her to report to the officer that his questions were useless yet he seemed to fail. He nudged again and she nudged back twice harder than before. Rivaille glanced at Mikasa, irritated. He saw the anxiety and annoyance all plastered on Mikasa's face. Talk about being calm and poker-faced. Rivaille couldn't help but to pull the corner of his lips into a smirk.

Sensing a mocking grin, Mikasa pinched Rivaille again.

_This woman….tch. _Rivaille grunted mentally.

"Well, Eren Jaeger?"

"I…am not sure. But I know the answer is in the basement of my old house—" Eren tried to reason with the old answer yet got cut by Rivaille who seemingly to walk leisurely to the center of the room; beside Eren.

Mikasa tried to stop him but she was a step too late. Why not? The entire court was boring and annoying. She wanted to finish it up quickly and stay beside Eren.

"I believe those questions are useless piece of shit. We don't have time to entertain you all." Rivaille said, pulling Eren's hair.

"Guh—!" Eren groaned.

_THAT CHIBI! _Mikasa grew furious. She promised herself she wouldn't let Rivaille touch or hurt Eren. She charged forward, grabbing Rivaille by his collar; glaring at him only to get more furious because Rivaille smirked a bit.

Mikasa let Rivaille down. Her face looked downwards and her eyes were covered by shadow. Everyone knew she was furious yet nobody knew why she let go of Rivaille—

_**SLAP! **_Mikasa sent her palm across Rivaille's face. Now everybody looked at them agape in horror. Some were amazed by her bravery and some were horrified to even think what Rivaille might do to her later.

Rivaille rubbed his cheek as he knocked Mikasa down with a punch.

"If you're going to ask stupid shits, it's hundred times _a lot_ better to end this darn court." Rivaille glared at the higher-ups.

"Ahem! Err…so…Eren Jaeger! Are you guilty for trying to kill Mikasa Ackerman? If you do, I suppose it's wise to bestow punishment."

"I…I am guilty—" Eren confessed and earned a hard kick from Rivaille. _Again…what's with my luck? _Eren wondered. This time, the sole hit him very roughly and he found it stinging his cheek twice than what he had felt back then.

"there, all done. Dismiss the court." Rivaille ordered; leering at the officers.

And there Mikasa got up and sent her punch at Rivaille. She hit him but he was barely budging.

Everyone who watched was frightened—to frightened to move until Rivaille glowered at them saying, "Leave."

Once everyone cleared the court room, Rivaille released Eren and told him to return to his room. Since Eren would recover soon enough with his titan power. But Mikasa was different.

Mikasa was about to follow Eren when a hand yanked her forcefully.

"…what do you want, _Corporal_?" Mikasa asked, emphasized on the 'corporal' with a disgusted tone. She continued to glare at Rivaille. Her fist being clenched hard and it was obvious that she was ready to release that punch in any time. Yet something else was taking his attention. Her corner lips was bleeding and he felt… bad about it?

_The shit is this feeling? I feel bad about hitting woman…I guess. _Rivaille guessed. He stared at Mikasa for a moment, pondering. _It should be time soon._ He wondered. And just that moment, Hanji barged in merrily with an aid box. She passed it to Rivaille and left the room while laughing. Well…you know how she did that.

With his thumb, Rivaille smudged the blood away from her lips although the stain was not going away. He irked when he saw that.

Feeling how gentle his thumb was, Mikasa felt a bit relieved for who-knows-why. She looked away, trying to calm the raging storm in her heart. She hated that man. She hated him yet—

Rivaille leaned and licked the stain of the blood, making her gaped at him in pure surprise.

"Y-you!" Mikasa pushed him away. Her face was flushed red with both embarrassment and anger. She was no longer certain which should she feel towards Rivaille. At the same time, it was a chance to take her revenge but how?

_How should I do it while I'm uncertain of what I'm feeling?! _Mikasa looked downwards at the ground; annoyed at herself for being so uncertain. Her eyes were not focused and she lost her aim. She raised both hands to wipe the corner of her lips as if Rivaille's touches were poisonous.

"Ackerman." Rivaille called.

"I—" Mikasa tilted to look at Rivaille who had been staring at her for quite some time. She slowly walked backwards. _I must retreat! Not now! I can't take my revenge now!_

"Ackerman!" Rivaille called again; this time firmly. He walked forwards trying to grab her wrists but she took her hands away. He attempted again; this time he aimed for her arms. However, she jumped backwards.

_I won't let him have the chance!_ Mikasa thought, still glowering at Rivaille.

_This woman! Does she think I'm filthy?! _Rivaille groaned inwardly, feeling rather insulted. He kept going forward, pressuring Mikasa with his unwavering stare of smal—sharp eyes( /coughs/ ).

"Your wound has to be attended." Rivaille persuaded, taking a few steps forward.

"Not by you." Mikasa replied, taking a few steps backward, nearing the long table.

"I have the aids." Rivaille noticed the table and decided to make a use of it.

"You didn't use it." Mikasa tried to reason.

"I'm going to use it." Rivaille didn't want to lose.

"It doesn't justify why you licked it." Mikasa thought she won and she hit the table.

"To clean you up." Rivaille pushed and caged her on the table; both hands were locking her wrists. Mikasa's mobility was once again being restrained—though not fully restrained, the old memories came to her when Rivaille marked her. She found herself hateful for not being able to resist Rivaille who was shorter than herself. She was truly frustrated that she wanted to cry.

"Am I filthy?" Droplets of tear welled up her eyes, threatened to fall. Mikasa frowned as she asked, staring at Rivaille. Flabbergasted at what he saw, Rivaille looked troubled.

"No." Rivaille said. He returned to his usual composure, leaning down to give a peck on her cheek. Then he placed some little kisses near her lips in which he eventually kissed.

"Why did you lick me?" Mikasa asked, biting the lips which just kissed her.

"To clean the blood." Rivaille grew a little annoyed. He bit back gently.

"…" Mikasa didn't respond, making Rivaille curious.

Rivaille leaned closer and breathed by her ear, tickling her. He smirked for he knew Mikasa flinched because of it. He pulled her scarf down, enough for him to see the visible pink marks on her nape. Mikasa struggled a little but it didn't matter much. Rivaille trailed his finger on the mark somehow feeling proud of it. He dived to kiss the mark and that was when Mikasa bit his ear lobe with slight nibbling movements. She bit it hard and caused Rivaille to jolt a bit in surprise.

Rivaille pressed his body closer; close enough to feel Mikasa's busts against his chest. He was then about to place another mark on her neck when Mikasa kissed his chin. He kissed her nose. They snuggled.

Mikasa slid her leg between Rivaille's, struggled the other hand free to circle Rivaille's neck.

Though they might not have a certain relationship, they were both comfortable of each other's warmth and touches. Though Mikasa hesitated and resisted the touch, she was now enjoying it. Perhaps she would never have any chance to take her revenge.

Again, Rivaille attempted to add another mark on her neck. He smelled the scent of Mikasa's hair, savoring the fragrance before he kissed the bare skin.

_Not anymore._

Mikasa gave her all in one kick against Rivaille's crotch. She saw it now, his invulnerability. She pushed him down on the floor, hovering above him. She looked at him smugly as she fixed her scarf with a hand. Then, she placed a kiss on Rivaille's forehead before she dived to give a mouthful bite on his neck. Nope. She didn't have any intention to leave a hickey on his neck and that was why she left 'teeth mark'.

She left the room.

((I'M SORRY—I HAD TOO MUCH FUN WITH THIS—AHAHAHA-))


	3. Chapter 3

((WHY SO MANY REQUEST—I—JUST—CAN'T—HOLD IT- thanks for the support though x'D I really don't expect myself to write more haha. I am actually holding so many tasks. It's friggin 1 am in the morning (which is very unusual for me) and I'm here typing this up. I hope the song I'm listening supports the fic properly haha. Anyway! Enjoy!)

Everyone in the walls hoped it would be forever good day with the sun shining bright and with its warmth to start the day. Yet this particular day seemed humid and gloomy with the gray clouds floating high above the earth; threatening to pour any liquid compound it had been holding up down to the earth. Fierce as ever, a thunder struck one of the gigantic trees within the walls. It marked as the start for the Recon Corps to continue their expedition. This time was to try out a new formation Erwin Smith, the commander thought of just in a night; the night before. The expedition was announced suddenly and the whole soldiers braced themselves, trying to kill down their fears.

It had been two months since the court scene. And Mikasa had returned to her usual self. However, in return, humanity's strongest soldier named Corporal Lance Rivaille was not satisfied with such outcome. Well….considering he was as prideful as a unicorn—if there was one.

_It's been two months…_ Rivaille thought as he sped his horse towards the outside of the wall; loyally followed by soldiers behind. _Tch… _Rivaille grunted. He looked forward and narrowed his eyes at the sight of several titans. The supporting groups would deal with the titans though, letting the center groups through.

"Corporal!"

_Tch…_

"Corporal Rivaille!" It was Eren. Mikasa's adopted brother. _Adopted… _The word seemed to echo within Rivaille's mind. He growled inwardly. He felt a bit… annoyed? _The Shit is this stupid feelings.I took Eren's responsibility and It's my job. But- tch… shit. _He pondered, not paying attention to the one calling as he was already occupied by the mission and his own turmoil. He finally decided to stop pondering his selfish thoughts. He glanced back.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Uhm. Sir, I haven't received any explanation about this plan…" Eren said his piece and earned Rivaille's ignorance as the corporal seemed to look back forward without giving any reply. Rivaille 'tried' not to think about that one woman he had a kind of hatred? No—dislike? Neither. He just didn't want to think about her. It made him uncertain of himself.

"Sir, do you know where is Mikasa's location? What about Armin?" Eren did it. He kicked the unicorn right on the ass. Rivaille glared menacingly at Eren who couldn't guess what the problem was.

"Shut your traps and think on your own." The prideful Rivaille Unicorn neighed growled; turning his gaze back to the way. Damn. He just had to think about her at the worst timing ever. Recalling the smug face that woman had had before she left the court irked him very much. He frowned. He was not satisfied; not at all.

"Sir! Two titans at sight! 6 meter and 7—!" Eren alerted although Rivaille had killed the titans before he finished his words. Rivaille returned back to his horse soon enough. Then, he placed his blades into the containers and replaced with new ones as the used ones were blunt already.

"Sir! The attack just now! It reminds me of Mikasa. I heard her blades were blunted in one attack as well!" Eren triggered turmoil within Rivaille. He HAD to think about HER.

Rivaille sped off, separating himself from his squad. "I'll patrol. You, Eavy. Lead the squad."

_That shitty brat makes this feeling worse. Damn. I need my revenge as well. Ackerman… where is she? _Rivaille sped towards the squad in sight. He spotted Armin and Sasha. Thinking if he should ask them or not, Rivaille found himself annoyed at the fact that they were close to Mikasa. He frowned again. What was it? It wasn't anger, it wasn't particularly annoyance, it was not a liking, and it was not a normal feeling he usually felt.

"Where is Ackerman?" Rivaille decided to ask after all.

"Eh? Ah—sir she's at the rear—" Armin tried to answer yet was cut by Rivaille's sudden pull on the rein; slowing down. "I suppose sir, you are aware that this mission is to test whether it is possible to change from defensive formation to offensive formation. That's why the skilled soldiers were placed behind." Armin somehow shouted and after that, Rivaille turned his horse around to march towards the rear.

"What's with corporal, Armin?" Sasha asked, taking out a small piece of bread from under her jacket and swallowed it. Armin sighed.

_Shit. I forgot the purpose of this mission. I should have known where that woman is. _Rivaille thought; annoyed at his own rarely forgetful self. It was all thanks to the shitty brat Eren for reminding him of Mikasa. Woman of Provocation.

Reaching the rear part of the formation, Rivaille scanned each person he met. Yet he couldn't seem to spot Mikasa. _Red scarf….red scarf…_ Rivaille told himself to take notice of the red thing. Yet his mind always telling him that the red scarf wasn't from him. He recalled, when he tried to peel the scarf away to mark Mikasa, she refused strongly. Damn. It irked him so much he wanted to snatch the scarf and threw it away once he spotted her. Whoever it was that gave her the scarf, he felt he needed to unleash at least one punch. _Shit…_

Far from the location, Eren who had received some brief explanation, suddenly elephant sneezed. He jolted a bit from his horse.

Mikasa who had been working well with her squad still had some worry as all people knew; she was oddly attached to Eren. Old habit and feelings are such a difficult combination to separate. Besides, her little frown was pretty much visible on her face. She sighed. _Will Eren be alright? I couldn't tell him about this mission because of the sudden call._

_ "_Hey Mikasa, I know you're worrying about Eren but I think you should worry about yourself. You sneezed a lot just now. Maybe you caught a cold." Ymir commented, riding her horse next to Mikasa's. Then she felt a frightening aura coming out from Mikasa. Ymir shivered a little. It was not usual for Mikasa to be so annoyed just because someone cared for her. And it seemed that the aura wasn't emitted towards Ymir.

"Ymir. Step aside." Mikasa warned as she drew her blades; glaring straight.

"M-mikasa…?" Ymir did as was told but still couldn't understand what this red-scarfed girl meant. Until… she looked at the same direction as her. At that point nobody dared to spout even word.

Within less than 2 minutes, Mikasa's blades clashed with someone else's which seemed to belong to Corporal Rivaille. They glowered at each other. Only in term of 'glaring' and 'glowering' did they share the similarity. They were repelled by each other's blades and Rivaille's horse had to decrease their proximity; running a meter away from Mikasa's horse.

"Why are you here?" Mikasa asked; truly annoyed.

"To throw that scarf away" Rivaille replied although it wasn't what he attempted.

"you are not throwing it." Mikasa warned in emphasized tone; preparing her stance.

"Rejection." Rivaille tackled back in boring tone. He made up his stance as well. Hence, they fought again. The others were very terrified to see their swords clashing but none of them could summon enough bravery to ask them to stop. What would they do if human fought against human?

"Green smoke! We're going forward! There's plenty of titans coming towards us!" one of the soldier reported. _What a bad timing… _Mikasa thought. She changed her stance, urging her horse to run forward. Rivaille followed from behind.

_Her form is…_ Perhaps this was the very first time Rivaille had ever scrutinized a girl to his liking fought. No matter how many times he had watched Mikasa's fight against titan. He had never been so… stunned before. Her silky black hair waved as she pierced the wind, her small frame which held power, her arms which would probably look very energy-packed and of course, her perfectly defined curves. Not to mention her ass—shit.

"Corporal! Wake up!" a shout wrenched Rivaille back to his senses when he realized a ten meter titan was already reaching him. He was too engrossed in his thought that it was too late for him to dodge or to fly. He was in the titan's grasp—only for a few seconds until Mikasa came, spinning in full speed to cut down the wrist of the titan while Ymir defeated the titan by its nape.

_Her technique… _Rivaille couldn't blink. The moment he did, he realized her was in Mikasa's arms; still flying. His eyes wide with disbelief. He, who was known as humanity's strongest, was actually….saved by a woman, a cadet and a rival of his. He was irritated. He was fuming with raging flames in his heart. He glared upwards at Mikasa.

"tch"

"You owe me one, shortie." Mikasa glanced at him with her usual expression with a bit of variation. Her lips quirked into a small smirk.

"I won't. soon. After I take this—" Rivaille pulled her scarf, earning her surprise and angry face. Then, _**Chu! **_ He kissed her by her lips.

"—this lips." He finished his words.

"…" Mikasa fell speechless. Her cheeks burned red. And she dropped Rivaille on the ground while she returned to her horse safely.

_Bitch! _Rivaille managed to adjust his position this time, enabled him to fly near a titan which was about to be killed by one of the soldiers; and he took it on his own, killing someone else's prey.


	4. Chapter 4

POISON

"Shut up or I'll slice your head off."

"Boo! I'm just telling you about my hypothesis!"

Rivaille continued to sip his coffee, turning deaf on the fired up Hanji Zoe. He had never had the curiosity on the matter about titans that much although he had been listening to Hanji's babble, all he understood was he would kill all those titans; that was all he could conclude. Rivaille sipped his coffee again as he glanced to his right.

"Hey, Rivaille! Are you listening?!" Hanji prodded him to listen.

Rivaille turned back to Hanji, glaring at her. With that, Hanji shut her mouth, knowing fully of the annoyed Rivaille. She gestured her cup of coffee at Rivaille for a one sided cheer and drank it. She grinned as she left like a gust of wind. Rivaille turned to his coffee, sipping it quickly until the very last drop. He sighed.

"Give me a glass of beer." Rivaille asked.

"S-sir… are you sure"

"I'll pay you double."

"Y-yes sir!" The waiter served.

Sipping slowly, Rivaille couldn't calm himself; instead he drowned himself in his own thoughts. That woman. _How dare she fill my mind… She, herself is a sin. She's an enemy of mine yet she's not humanity's nemesis in which I can't exterminate her. Damn it. This is the shittiest day ever. I can't get her out of my head. _He pondered. Apparently, he had been trying to distract himself yet all he got as the result was only annoyance. Day till night, he couldn't find the perfect partner to distract him—not until he visited cafeteria at dinner time and got himself a cup of coffee and a glass of beer which was very costly.

"Sir... the cafeteria is closing soon. Um, you have been here the whole evening and err…the cafeteria is empty but only you." The waiter spoke.

Rivaille was very well aware of the people exiting the cafeteria; he waited for the peace yet he had to leave. He stood up, paying his bill twice more than usual and left the place. He was unable to get his peace to ponder. _Tch…_

Walking through the hallway, Rivaille spotted a few cadets who seemed to be ogling at someone. Rivaille made a disgusted look at them. _Holding onto their manhood, so filthy. Who the hell are they ogling? _He looked at the direction they were facing. His eyes trailed to the grass field and stopped under the tree where a figure seemed to be moving swiftly.

"Damn. Look at that abs!"

"Her curves, dude!"

"No! her boobs!"

"Her lips!"

"Her hair!"

"Her eyes!"

"Her neck!"

_Tch. The hell is that person under the tree. She's… training with a sandbag_? Rivaille squinted his eyes, focusing on the figure to make out who it was. Once he recognized who it was, his eyebrow twitched. His heart pounded as it burned with rage. His knuckles were clenched hard with anger. _That woman! How could she let others ogle at her?! With only thin upper garment and shorts! Tch…_

"Shit. She's coming!" Those cadets who were oblivious of Corporal Rivaille, scrambled into an alley while Rivaille turned to walk back to the cafeteria, intending to abuse his status to get another beer. Unknown to him, the woman those cadets were ogling at, Mikasa Ackerman was heading straight into the alley. _There's a shortcut here._ She thought as she entered and found herself being blocked by seven cadets.

"Excuse me." She said; well aware of the awkwardness between herself and the group. _Are they stuck? _Unfortunately she wasn't aware of the threat, seeing some of the cadets who were actually stuck in the cramped alley. Mikasa grew oblivious of their wicked scheme.

"U-uhm, want to play?"

"Play? Do you mean spar?" Mikasa asked with all innocence she had.

"Anyway, it's already past midnight. Are you sure you're alright alone?" One of the cadet placed a hand on Mikasa's shoulder. He felt that it was wet of sweat. He grinned as he slid the string of the sports bra down to her arm, exposing a bit of her chest and shoulder; not the private part though. At least those perverts were too naïve against Mikasa.

Mikasa pulled her sports bra back and glared, warning them not to cross her limit or else. Yet those cadets were deep down in the sea of temptation and blinded by their own libido that one of them reached another arm to circle around her waist. Mikasa lifted her knee and made a high kick at the culprit.

"OW!" The cadets shouted and it took Rivaille's attention. Rivaille walked his way to the alley and busted them with his famous glare, successfully frightened those cadets away. It was only Rivaille and Mikasa.

"It was uncalled for." Mikasa mumbled as she walked her way. Before she exited the alley, a hand yanked her to the opposite way. Mikasa's eyes grew devouring large at the force and retracted her hand back in reflex.

"You're filthy." Rivaille reasoned.

"I am well aware of that."

"You need to be cleaned."

"I don't need you to inform me."

_This idiot woman… _Rivaille thought, raging mentally.

"If you'd excuse me." Mikasa excused herself. However, the next thing she knew was, Rivaille carried her on his shoulder. She struggled but stopped at Rivaille's shifting arm on her bare sides. She let out a soft moan from the tickle; she blushed hard. _So she's ticklish. _Rivaille nodded to himself as he approached his room. He kicked the door open and shut it afterwards without forgetting to lock the door.

"Put me down!" Mikasa shouted and when she had finished her words, Rivaille threw he onto his bed. Mikasa shrieked from the slight pain. Then, she propped herself up and glowered menacingly at Rivaille who responded with a cold glare. Scanning Mikasa with his grey eyes, Rivaille smirked. "Not bad" He took off his boots, jacket and harness as he ransacked his cupboard for a towel. He put his military equipment away on a chair and threw the towel at Mikasa.

"Be quick." He ordered.

Mikasa got off the bed quickly, stomping towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut in anger and frustration. She undressed herself and turned on the running shower. _The hell is wrong with him?! He's been abusing his power too much! Damn. I need to check on Eren once I finish this._ Mikasa thought as she raked her fingers through her hair. She randomly picked a shampoo and washed her hair. She did the same to the body soap. She washed up rather fast. Thus, she stepped out of the shower and was going to dress herself with her training attire—then it hit her that those clothes were wet of her sweat. She didn't care a bit about that. She wrapped herself with the towel and grabbed those clothes. She opened the door and glared at the shorter figure who was sitting by the bed side, staring at her hungrily like of a beast.

"Thank you for the bath sir, excuse me." Mikasa stomped towards the door and unlocking it before it was locked again by the Corporal. He swiftly grabbed Mikasa's wrist, stretching it out as he planted kisses over her arm. Mikasa shivered by his touch in which she tried to struggle yet another hand dived to restrain her other arm. Rivaille yanked her into his arms; letting her clothes fell on the floor. Despite Mikasa being wet and was wetting his room—nah he could deal with it later. He pressed her waist closer against his body. He breathed under her ear just around her neck. It made her flinched in tickle in which Rivaille smirked at.

"Let go of me." Mikasa demanded yet Rivaille only tightened their proximity further pressing her onto him. He slithered his hand on her back and grabbed a handful of the towel; tugging it down as he cornered her to the wall. He pecked continuously by her collar bone and neck. There, he realized that he should have confronted his turmoil directly. Looking for a perfect partner to distract him was just pretty words. _Should have done this sooner. _He thought to his own pride's defeat.

Unable to endure Corporal's misbehavior, Mikasa charged a head-butt over, followed with a kick at his side and it hit her Corporal back. She swiftly fixed her towel and grabbed her clothes from the floor. She left after she said, "I'll repay you twice as I haven't taken my second revenge over my lips during the expedition, pervert." She emphasized at the last word; glaring.

"Hmph." Rivaille helped himself up; successfully annoyed by Mikasa's stubbornness.

* * *

The next day was worse. Rivaille found Mikasa trying with all her might to avoid him; perhaps trying to look for a free time to build her strategy against him. Whenever she felt his presence, she would flee to a place in which he couldn't reach. Rivaille despised her for her technique. He gritted his teeth. With all his might, he tried to encounter his prey, yet all he could do was to retreat for who-knows how many times.

"Sir, please do not bother Major Hanji and me discussing about titans."

"Sir, why are you following me to the ladies' lavatory?"

"Sir, Commander Erwin calls for you."

"Sir, a fly is flying behind you."

"I'm sorry for dirtying you sir! I'll get a towel!"

_That bitch. She purposely asked Hanji to tell her about titans. She excused herself to lavatory and she escaped through the window with her 3dm. she lied about Erwin calling me and she lied about a fly. When I tried to build a scenario of bumping on her, she purposely spilled her drink on me and lied about getting a towel. I'll punish her thoroughly when I get my chance._ Rivaille placed down his glass of beer with a 'bang' which seemed to attract other soldiers' fear.

"S-sir… are you alright? It's your third glass of beer…" The waiter concerned; hoping the humanity's strongest wouldn't destroy the whole bar—cafeteria down.

"Shut up. You earn a shit-load of my ka-ching anyway." The forever grumpy Corporal glared; easily shut the waiter up. _How the hell do I make her obey me, that aberrant woman. Perhaps Hanji might help…or not. _Rivaille drowned in his own thoughts yet once again. Still, no matter how hard he tried to get Mikasa out of his mind, he failed. As much as he hated to take a day off, he actually took a day off. He told Erwin to grant him the permission with the excuse of 'I can't stand the dirt those shitty cadets make' and thus, he was granted the permission which seemed like the wings of freedom itself.

"Sir—"

"Shut up. I know." Rivaille stood from his seat, paid his bill and scrammed. He was very awake and aware of the empty cafeteria, despite how many glasses of beer he had drunk. He approached Hanji's chamber, going in leisurely with no trouble at all. Everyone knew the Corporal was a good friend of Zoe's.

"Hanji—"

"Oh~? Rivaille? Why are you here? Are you here because you know I got a new hypothesis? Fufufufufu~ well, about that. I'm sure you'll be intrigued by this new hypothesis I got! It's about the titan's—"

"—I'm not here to listen to you shit. Give me the pills, I need to get my sleep before I explode and slice those cadets' heads off. Those shitty cadets just make things dirtier after I cleaned it." Rivaille glared up to Hanji. Hanji approached her drawer and took the pills Rivaille asked for, handing it to him as she giggled mysteriously. Apparently, he did clean the quarters and some cadets actually dirtied it twice worse than before. He sighed, not interested to ask Hanji what her giggle was for. He returned to his quarter.

Walking through the hallway, he saw Mikasa, the one who had been avoiding him with her all. Anger filled him up that instant and he approached the girl stealthily. He snuck behind the tree and leaned against it. "you piece of shit." He spoke.

"You're not welcomed." Mikasa replied bluntly. _If he dares to near me, I'll hit him._

"Fine." Rivaille swallowed down any complaints he had and was heading back but halted when he saw the bottle of water which belonged to Mikasa by the ground—_near him_. It came to his mind why Hanji was giggling at him. He swiftly grabbed the bottle and did something _pathetic _as how he would describe it. He put in a few sleeping pills he got from Hanji in which…smelled…odd for the effects worked as fast as a fine horse. By the time he had closed up the cap of the bottle, Mikasa had just finished her training, still with the same clothes she wore a few days ago.

"here." Rivaille threw the bottle towards Mikasa, trying to indicate he was not up to no good. Mikasa eyed him warily, wondering what Rivaille meant by passing her, her drink. Forever innocent in relationship, she drank it as she dried herself from sweat with a towel. And as crazy Hanji was, the medicine was more horrifying.

"You evil pimp! What did you feed me—" Mikasa held onto her punch bag which was hung on the tree; swaying slightly by the contact from Mikasa. Feeling dizzy, she cursed under her breath as she glared. She tightened her fist; intended to aim at Rivaille if he approached her. Unfortunately, Rivaille approached her and with a swift movement, He got her on his shoulder; carrying her like a sack of potatoes—except she wasn't made of potatoes.

"sleeping pills. Specially made by Hanji. It'll only make you feel drowsy and dizzy."

"You—"

"you won't die. Relax" Rivaille proceeded to his room, smirking victoriously at his attempt. He unlocked the door and stomped towards his bed; placing Mikasa there. He shut the door softly which was very unlike him. He then walked step by step slowly towards Mikasa who was still glaring at him. He hovered above her.

"Don' .dare" Mikasa threatened.

"Oh I do." Rivaille provoked, eyeing her amusingly. He loosened his cravat, removed his jacket and unbuckled his harness. He leaned forward and exhaled. _I can finally have her without any refusal._ He planted a kiss which gradually turned into a mouthful kisses. He savored the soft lips of Mikasa. He was satisfied with it yet it seemed different somehow. Perhaps the Corporal preferred someone tough better than the obedient type. Seeing how there was no refusal, he played his fingers on her collar bones.

"Hm?" He took notice of something. Mikasa was _still _glaring at him.

"You smell." Mikasa glowered.

"…" Rivaille didn't respond to that. He stared.

"You're drunk, corporal." Mikasa added again, looking away. She showed a rare discomfort as she had always been accepting people as they were. However, perhaps she hated alcohol? _Shit.i'm sleepy._ Mikasa thought to herself. In any case, she had to think of a way to lure this beast to somewhere else in order for her to attempt in fleeing.

"I don't care." Rivaille finally replied. He dived and made little pecks on her neck, slowly moving downwards to her chest. And back to her lips. There was this particular taste on her lips and it tasted delicious; it smelled like strawberry. _She actually uses girly stuffs._ Rivaille smirked as he devoured the woman under him. Never did he expect the woman to actually kiss back though not as rough as usual. Instead of getting unnecessarily angry at this short man, Mikasa thought she would go along with his scenario.

"You like this flavor?" Mikasa asked, staring at Corporal; tempting him to know. Rivaille took her sign and dived for another mouthful kiss. He then deepened their kiss; asking for an access to her tongue. They fought on par. Their temperature increased as their battle sped up. Rivaille trailed his hand down from Mikasa's neck to abs; fully felt her well-toned abs. He bit her lower lip; a bit taken back by the fact that she had abs which could even be on same level as his. _Exactly why I like them. _He thought as he groped her side, making her flinched. _Ah yes. She's ticklish._ He smirked.

Reaching both hands out slowly, Mikasa placed them on both sides of her Corporal's face; beckoned to be looked. "I haven't had my revenge." She said. She dropped her hands down then, showing that she had no more energy left and her eyes were getting heavier. Her eyes were shut. For some reasons, with Mikasa falling asleep Rivaille didn't feel any urge to devour her anymore. He was about to lie beside her on the bed before a strong leg kicked him hard against the wall. Unfortunately the woman still had a trump card; her self-control itself. She fought against the effects of the medicine and forced herself awake.

Unwilling to lose, Rivaille encountered back by grabbing her wrist winced. "It's not that easy to wear off the effects." He said; looking very irritated. To his despise, Mikasa took out a small bottle from her pocket and sprayed the content at Rivaille's face. It successfully caused him to cough and look pretty much vulnerable. Taking this chance, Mikasa struggled to reach for any cloth available with sufficient length to tie down the beast. She tied his wrists by the metal bar of the bed(usually above where your head is).

"Black pepper to distract and enough cloth to tie you up." Mikasa spoke, falling onto the bed; sitting. _Damn the medicine he fed me._ Mikasa returned to the bed; lying there. She was positive that the Corporal wouldn't be able to do anything thus she decided that she should rest for a while. If it wasn't because of Hanji's medicine, she would have taken her revenge and taught the Corporal her 'Corporal Punishment' way. Perhaps.

Mikasa watched the beast growled but she returned it by a soft chuckle. She pulled his cravat away, revealing his porcelain neck with a bite—teeth mark she made before. She poked it playfully before she fell asleep.

"Oi. Release me Ackerman! Oi! Don't sleep!" Rivaille struggled.

* * *

((THIS SEEMS LONGER THAN THE USUAL ONES. ERR I'M NOT SURE IF THIS IS NICE OR NOT. BUT I GUESS I CAN SAY I WAS HAVING A MENTAL BREAK DOWN WHILE DOING THIS. AND I DUNNO- I WAS ON THE TIME OF THE MONTH AS WELL SO- I THINK I GO TOO DEEP INTO RIVAILLE'S POV- AND- ERR THE UNDERSTANDING OF A GUY'S NEED- /SLAPS SELF/ I'M SORRY- WELL, EVEN A CORPORAL NEEDS A WOMAN FOR HIMSELF- THANKS FOR READING ANYWAY. I'LL TRY TO WRITE MORE IF I HAVE TIME. REVIEW? I ACTUALLY CHECK ON IT EVERYDAY HAHAHA 8'DDD))


	5. Chapter 5

_This nostalgic feeling…_

_ "She'll fetch a godly price for us and for the perverts underground."_

_ "Her father isn't an orient right? She's half!"_

_ "Yeah, right. And you killed the bitch off!"_

_ "It's not my fault! The woman attacked me!"_

_ Why is it warm… it's raining outside. And it smells like… windex? _Sweating cold sweat from the old memories, Mikasa woke up to see a sleeping beast beside her. She sighed as she sat up straight on the bed which didn't belong to her. Feeling distracted from the dream, she massaged her temple. _Why did I dream it that way? Warm of windex. I don't even know how to describe. It's all because of this evil man's doin! _Mikasa turned to glance at the sleeping beast to find that he was awake.

"Had your fun?" The beast, Rivaille growled. Even though he slept, he wasn't comfortable with both wrists tied. _Caught in your own lair felt wrong. Shit. _"Release me, Ackerman." He asked.

"No" Mikasa glared, recalling what the beast had done to her last night.

"Why?" Rivaille glared back; trying to pretend innocent for this day.

"Look at me, corporal. It's very unlikely for me to let you off so easily. Am I correct?" Mikasa said. Her facial expression softened; convinced that she was safe. "It is very dangerous to let a pervert on loose." She added.

_She's right to look at her. Her damned toned back. While it's a bliss to witness it, it's a shame to know that she builds such body for that shitty brat. _"I'm your superior, Ackerman." Rivaille hissed, trying to abuse a little bit of his status in order to be free.

"A pervert at it." Mikasa wouldn't budge on her idea.

"I'm not" Rivaille rebutted as he scanned Mikasa's figure.

"Then explain what you did last night."

"What did I do?"

Mikasa exhaled a deep breath. "Pervert. How dare you ogle at me disgustingly" Mikasa pulled the blanket and wrapped herself with it to Rivaille's huge disappointment.

"Answer my question, woman." He prodded.

"You beast. You drugged me and used me to satisfy your rampaging libido. I bet your boner had gone into a deep disappointment towards my refusal." She barked; glaring menacingly at the man.

_Spicy words._ "you are my woman, of course." Rivaille felt his lips tugging to smirk but he used his all to stay with his stoic expression.

"Fuck you." Mikasa gestured her middle finger. It was rare for a well-taught girl to speak of that word in which surprised Rivaille who hadn't been using that cuss word. He smirked. "Oh, like you can fuck me. Empty words mean nothing, Ackerman. You must know." He scoffed.

Feeling underestimated, Mikasa approached the man, hovering above him as she kept her cold stare at him. "Oh." She said. She saw the opportunity and she proceeded to take it. She pulled his already loose cravat and thus, they had the moment.

* * *

"Mikasa, are you alright?" The blonde head, Armin Arlert asked, tilting his head to one side as he looked at Mikasa ; worried. How could he not be? He had been wondering what was wrong with Mikasa as the girl had never been so… cheerful before. Something must have happened. Armin began to ponder if it had anything to do with Eren. Since Mikasa didn't pay any attention to him, he thought it was best to just ask Eren.

"See you later, mikasa!" Armin excused himself and entered the library leaving Mikasa by the door. Secretly, Armin peeked by the window to check on Mikasa. Then he felt as if he had seen a demon. He was terrified for Mikasa was chuckling in an unusually evil tone; although it soon subsided to her usual stony expression. Armin distracted himself and tried not to think about it yet, he couldn't stop himself from pondering about the truth. Then it hit him. Armin had heard some rumors about the Corporal saving a girl around yesterday's midnight. That time he had just returned to his room after reminding Mikasa to stop her training and rest. Perhaps something had happened between the strongest pair?

Nevertheless, Armin decided that it was not the time yet to ask. _I still have to ask Eren about this._

Mikasa walked her way towards the cafeteria to get her breakfast. She spotted Eren and dashed there immediately. Cheerfully she called out for Eren. Eren responded rather harshly, asking her where she had been and Mikasa replied the same. They had a little quarrel like usual and after that Mikasa stood up and decided to get her breakfast when Eren pushed his tray of food to her.

"T-there." Eren said as he looked away. He had missed her for these few days. When they met, it was only for a glance then Eren had to leave for an experiment with Hanji. They only met in cafeteria once in a blue moon since Eren rarely visited there while Mikasa kept herself busy with all the physical training. It had been her habit to ask Sasha to place her tray of food in the ladies' barracks in exchange for half of the bread.

"Thanks." Mikasa made a small yet sincere smile with a tint of pink on her cheeks. She sat back on her seat and started eating.

"It has been very chaotic. You and corporal both are busy. While Major Hanji kept prodding me with her crazy experiments. Damn it." Eren sighed.

"Eren, you know. The corpora-" Mikasa spoke but was soon cut by Eren himself. Sometimes, Eren could be talkative. Mikasa held herself back from speaking and let Eren finish his words.

"Your hair sure grows fast. Not that it matters much but you should cut it shorter and trim it." Eren suggested, raking his fingers in Mikasa's hair. Upon the sudden touch by Eren who had been ignorant to her, she blushed in shyness and happiness.

"Eren, has that evil short man been bullying you?" Mikasa asked with a small smile still hanging on her pretty face.

"Do you mean the corporal? Well, not really. Although my cleaning duty just increases itself every time he sees me. I wonder what has made him so furious. He always looks extremely grumpy when we have training. It's not like he never has his grumpy face though." Eren replied. He folded his arms, wondering.

"Don't worry Eren. I have taken your revenge on that evil short man." Mikasa said, smiling ever so brightly that it frightened Eren a little. Her words were a threat especially when it concerned humanity's strongest sadist. He shifted his position; mental-preparing himself to hear what Mikasa had done to the humanity's strongest. "W-what did you do? I hope you didn't anger him" He fidgeted.

"This morning, I took his cravat and painted it in ink."

"you—What?!" Eren choked on his own saliva, coughing with surprise.

Apparently, Mikasa had not only painted Rivaille's cravat in ink which also stained his floor. She knew the corporal hated untidiness and uncleanliness. So, she took the chance when he was tied down, to make a mess in his room. She found a cup of half-drunk coffee and spilled it on his paper work. She rummaged his cupboard's drawers for his collection of clean silky white cravat and soaked them in a bucket of used-water which was grey in color. Not only his cravat. She took his whole white shirt and soaked them under the shower. Bravery; indeed.

By the time Mikasa ended her story, Eren's face turned dark in supreme fear. He feared that the corporal would put the piled up frustration on his cleaning duty and it was certainly not a good thing for him. Nevertheless, he was not in advantage to slack or to refuse those duties. Eren sighed.

"Eren? What's wrong?" Mikasa asked.

"It's nothing. Ah- I need to run! Let's talk another time!" Eren rushed off. It disappointed Mikasa but she was contented just by talking with Eren especially when she was the one to talk more than him. She smiled and said good bye. Once Eren was gone, Mikasa ate her breakfast hastily. It had been her habit to notice when Eren left. It was a sign. _The short man is coming._ She told herself mentally as she gulped down the last spoon of the food. She stood up abruptly, leaving the tray there although it made her feel irresponsible.

_Not good. _Mikasa quickly bent down and crawled under the table. She waited patiently.

"Tch. Who the hell left this unattended? So irresponsible." A familiar voice of a man rang, alerting the hiding cat to stay silent and still. _He's here._ "Who the hell ate here?" Rivaille asked to everyone in his sight.

"uhm- we—" those cadets grew nervous when they saw Mikasa trying to 'shush' them. Mikasa was pretty famous around there and it had been a difficult decision for those cadets to ignore. They shut their eyes hard, indicating an apology and then flipped their orbs open again to look at the corporal. _Not good._ Mikasa told herself for the second time. She made a soft 'psst' to call those cadets which were about to blurt out her deed and it failed.

"It was Mikasa Ackerman, sir! She was here with Eren Jaeger." They testified.

"I see. Clean this up." Rivaille ordered and the plates were soon being cleared. He sat down at the same spot where Mikasa had sit to her bad luck. With one flail of his foot and all would be in vain. Mikasa would be discovered and a volcano would definitely explode. People would probably call it as "humanity's strongest pair war" …perhaps?

Mikasa tried her best not to move until she got more space. But her heart beat was being ridiculous. It ran fast and it made her breathe fast as well. She raised a hand to cover her mouth, preventing any breathing noise and tried to stabilize her respiration. She waited. Unfortunately, the longer she waited the worse the situation became. The mad scientist was on her way.

"RI-VA-I-LLE—" Hanji chirped and "ouch! You don't have to punch me!" she cried after her face made a contact with Rivaille's fist. She recovered like of a titan shifter though. She grinned. "hey! Where's your cravat? Why is your shirt soaked?" Hanji hit the bull's eye. It irked the beast.

"I'll rip your tongue off." Rivaille glared, recalling those pathetic moments with Mikasa. He remembered clearly how hateful she was and how extreme her mischievous doings were. He placed down his cup of coffee he brought along with him when he came. He sighed heavily.

"Pft-" Mikasa used her all energy to stop herself from laughing out. Yes, she was at the verge of tears when she heard how heavy the corporal's sigh was. It tickled her.

"You know you can't blame her—oops! Ah! I have to go! See you later!" Hanji buzzed off, leaving Rivaille fuming in his own turmoil and rage. There was nothing Hanji didn't know. She knew there was no one other than herself and Mikasa who were brave enough to annoy the shit out of Rivaille. She had once drawn on Rivaille's sleeping face with…ink. And the outcome of such deed was not—easy of course. Since then, she had been training herself to run away before she angered the corporal.

_What did she mean by 'her'? That Hanji. She knows all. Damn it. _Rivaille frowned as he gulped down his coffee and stood up. Fortunately, Rivaille kicked onto something and it piqued his interest to know what he had just kicked. He peeked under the table and boom boom pow Mikasa was discovered. Rivaille's face turned dark for a moment and Mikasa took the chance to escape. Rivaille didn't even hesitate to use his 3dm on the cafeteria's wall and it triggered Mikasa as well to use her 3dm to chased each other, trying to race over speed. Rivaille was catching up to Mikasa when Mikasa was urged to pull her swords. Rivaille was in time to draw his and there was a clash of swords between soldiers. When their blades broke and their gas emptied, they fell on the ground and the chasing occurred yet again for Rivaille started to run after Mikasa. It immediately became the hot issues within the recon corps without fail. Everyone was all perked up to listen countless of times.

"Ackerman!" Rivaille called out as he sped up, catching up.

"Go away!" Mikasa replied, forcing herself to go faster.

"Listen!" Rivaille shouted, chasing her up again.

"I said go away!" Mikasa spat, speeding up again.

"I said listen!" Rivaille shouted again, yanking her arm back and successfully made them fall. He held onto both of her wrists and she kicked his core. He endured it and head-butted her. She endured it and returned the head-butt. It was then silent with only heavy breathings for a while.

Rivaille stared and Mikasa glared. Rivaille leaned in towards her lips and she sucked her lips in. Rivaille opened his mouth to bite her neck and Mikasa spat on him. He tried again and was told off by the girl with all the curses that had never been said to anyone before. He was surprised but he was fine with it. He kissed her for he knew there was no one there and it was a chance yet the outcome turned unfavorable. The girl—she cried and called out a name; not his.

"Eren..." She called out weakly. It made him stop but gave herself a pang of guilt. _Why did I go with his plan in the first place? I could have just refused by saying sorry and there was nothing I could do to repay him. I owed him my life and that's a truth. I am not doing this for Eren… Corporal has never had any interest of that kind on Eren. Eren said his cleaning duty just increases itself. Doesn't that… mean what I have been doing is harming him? But… why did I go along?_ Mikasa thought to herself as she eyed the hovering corporal.

_She… cried.' That' Ackerman…cried._ Rivaille saw a sight he had never seen and he was heart-broken to witness it. He had never thought of seeing it. Never. He stood up and left, wondering what made him play along with her. _I could have just given a cleaning punishment to her and that is all. I could abuse my status and power to make her clean the whole headquarters. Isn't it enough? Why have I taken a penchant on her? Why did I use Eren as an excuse to…approach her?_ Rivaille thought as he cursed mentally on his own slow-realization. He finally realized he was infatuated by the girl.

Mikasa sniffed, propping herself up. _I still have training until evening._

* * *

_Author's note._

_erm. so. i'm sorry for being late and for presenting such a crappy chapter 5. though i hope it doesn't disappoint you all ;_;_

_i have been busy with my courses and my cosplay preparation and not to mention mid-term test. i think i failed physics /sobs/_

_8'DD i'm not sure how i should continue from the previous chapter because i have limited humor. Please don't be shy to post up your opinion. i would be happy if there's some suggestions i can use as reference to continue next chapter._

_P.S i'm not sorry for the boom boom pow._

_well, then see you in the next chapter- thank you for following this series! Love you all 8'D_


End file.
